Under the mistletoe
by The-princess-from-far-far-away
Summary: This is for the ones who has reviewed my GrinchxCindy one shots, those who said; Please, continue it...And that is what I've done, so here you go, hope you like it. This is a christmas special, since it's soon christmas eve. Now...prepare for fluff, fluff and more fluff...oh, and a little bit of drama...and christmas joy of course! Merry Grinchmas, everyone!


Cindy Lou looked down at her red gift, which was tied with a green silk ribbon. She smiled gleefully.

"Well, go on then! Open it," the Grinch told her, as he impatiently drummed his fingers along the arm of the chair. Cindy Lou smiled at him. "You are so impatient of nature, Grinch! I'll open it...Now, what can this be..."

She opened her Christmas present, ripping the paper off and removing the ribbon. She smiled gleefully, holding up her present.

"Oh, Grinch! Thank you so much...A beautiful necklace!" The Grinch chuckled, happy that she loved it that much.

"The blue stone matches your eyes, don't you think?" Cindy Lou smiled blushingly, both happy and surprised...So that's what he had thought? He had noticed how the necklace matched her eyes. Now, that was sweet!

"It was really sweet of you, Grinch...Thanks." He waved with his furry hand. "You already said that, Cindy."

Cindy only smiled in return, not affected by his rather harsh tone. She walked over to him, and placed her arms around him, hugging him tightly. At first he froze, but in the next moment, he gently returned the hug, placing his hands against her back. Cindy drew back, and walked back to the Grinch's Christmas tree. She grabbed a bone with a big red loop, and gave it to Max.

"Here you go, Maxi...A Christmas present from me." Max barked excitedly, and took it in his mouth. Then he ran off, probably to a dark nook he could spend some 'quality time' with his Christmas present. Cindy and the Grinch chuckled, looking at each other and then at Max.

"Now it's your turn...Open it, it's from me." Cindy handed him a green present, which matched his fur, ironically.

He ripped the paper off at once, excited as a child. Cindy Lou couldn't help but giggle when he saw him. The way he looked at his present, how he opened it and how he grinned when he found out what it was.

"A pair of shoes, just what I needed! My old ones are worn! Thanks, Cindy." He hesitated, then gave her a quick hug, he was not as comfortable as Cindy had been. He enjoyed it though, pulling the beautiful Cindy in for a hug. She WAS beautiful, and not the little, shy and sweet child with the rather special hairstyle anymore. Nowadays she wore her hair in loose, curly locks, naturally. And she was nineteen, and not six years old anymore. She was a youth, a young adult.

Cindy looked up in the ceiling, 'acting naturally'. "If you look after, you may find something in the left shoe."

"Oh?...Socks?"

Cindy giggled. "No, Grinch...Check it out already." The Grinch shrugged, then did as told. He held up a green plant with red berried, tied with a red ribbon. He looked questioningly at her.

"Mistletoe? Um...why?" Cindy smiled, her cheeks blushing a darker shade of red. Here it goes, she thought to herself.

"I remember you once saying that it was ONE thing you found quite meaningful about Christmas...mistletoe."

The Grinch was blank for a moment, but finally he said: "Aha...But what..." Cindy interrupted him, walking slowly towards him.

She held the mistletoe up, above their heads.

"Kiss me?"

"Cindy, I warned you...you shouldn't drink so much punch, it's not healthy for you, a young who like yourself."

"Do you think I'm drunk?" Cindy shook her head, giving him a look that said; You're so wrong.

"Well, you must be...why would you want me to kiss you? Me? Your old friend who is not a regular who, you're going to regret it."

"To your first question, why I want you to kiss me...It's as simple as; I love you...And I don't want a regular who, I want you. Have you not noticed?" The Grinch was speechless, totally shocked. After a while, when he began understanding the meaning of her words, he blushed ever so slightly while conflict raged in his eyes.

"But you-you're so...young, I mean...compared to me! I'm much older than you!" Cindy stroked his cheek.

"Hush, sweetie...don't make excuses...I'm of age, and you're not old...for me you're timeless," she warmly told him, and looked deep into his yellow eyes. The Grinch gulped, uncomfortable about having her so near.

"Are you sure 'bout this, Cindy? Do you really like me? It's not a prank, I hope?" He looked searchingly at her, he already knew the answer...but he had to ask, he had to make sure he she was serious. Cindy punched his shoulder.

"Grinch! A prank? Do you really think I'm making fun out of you?!" He hesitated, then shook his head, he looked like a big baby with that expression.

"Then stop it! I like you, Grinch...I do, I do!" Again he gulped, once more speechless. Cindy blushed, she wanted to punch herself in the face. How stupid she had been!

"It's Martha, isn't it? You still like her?" She was about to turn on her heel, but he stopped her just in time.

"No, Cindy...You must have noticed I don't like her anymore...she's not interested in me, and as for me; I DON'T like her, not anymore..."

"Then why are you so quiet...Do you like me or what?" The Grinch took the mistletoe out of her hand, and held it over their heads. He looked down at her, hesitating...But in the next moment, however, he said: "I love you too, Cindy Lou...I'll do as you wish, a kiss under the mistletoe."

Cindy smiled blushingly, suddenly very nervous. But when he brought his face down to hers, however, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. It was a tender and a sweet kiss, but it didn't last...He broke hold all too soon.

"Don't stop, fulfill my Christmas wish," she breathed. "Let's make out under the mistletoe." Those six words had clearly helped him on the way, 'cause suddenly he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Cindy grabbed the sides of his face, and moved her lips under his, teasing him.

Cindy suckled on his lower lip, while tracing his jawlines. The Grinch broke hold, and bent over her throat, suckling and gently biting her warm flesh. Everything went so fast, suddenly they were in his stuffed chair, Cindy sat on top of him, and the Grinch loved the feeling of her weight.

They didn't knew how long they had been making out, but it felt like forever. They didn't notice how Max barked, trying to pay himself some attention. Nor did they notice that the knob got turned by a delicate woman hand, and that the door suddenly was opened by none other than...

"Grinch! Cindy! What are you two doing?!"

Cindy jerked back, almost falling off of the chair. She tried to cover her exposed upper body, the Grinch helped her.

"Martha! There you are...I, WE...er...thought you wouldn't come..so we, um.." He scratched his neck nervously, suddenly speechless. It wasn't often that someone managed to set him ablaze, well...Cindy had managed it when she confessed her feelings for him. But still...he wasn't the one who often was set ablaze.

"So you were making out, 'cause you believed I wouldn't come?!" She came towards them, fury was written all over her face.

She slapped his face, earning a groan from the Grinch. He got out of the chair. "Why so bloody angry? You don't love me anymore, Martha! We don't have much in common, you are the pretty and fine woman who always wear makeup and lavished clothing, and you always wear your hair intricately. And I'm so...well, look at me!...I have no sense of dazzling clothing and fashion, I'm green, hairy, indifferent when it comes to your doings and hobbies. I'm a Grinch, you thought you loved me...but that isn't true, you was a little sweet on me as a child, I guess...but we're grown up now. I'm not the one for you, I'm sorry." Martha wasn't as angry as she had been when she came in, but she weren't pleased. She narrowed her eyes, making some wrinkles to show up. She had grown older, she was pretty much the same...but the smooth wrinkles around her eyes had come to stay. The Grinch, however, looked just like himself. And he would probably stay that way till the end of his days, he had stopped growing at the age of thirty five.

"You know what, Grinch? I came to tell you I'm not in love with you anymore, which I see you've known for a while...I'm in love with the police officer, Kenneth. I'll leave you two alone, I don't wanna' see you two again! I'll visit Kenneth, and I'll make out with him!" When she said 'I'll make out with him', she didn't speak, it was nearly a scream. She slammed the door shut, and leaved them alone, the young beautiful who-woman and the green Grinch. Cindy dressed on her sweater.

"Martha should not have found out about us in such a way, I'm sorry...It's my fault." The Grinch pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right, Cindy Lou...You are the one for me, no matter what Martha would say about that. It is you I love."

Cindy snuggled deeper into the warmth of his fur. "I love you too, Grinch...But it's sad though, that Martha became so cross...I hope you will be friends again, at least. I'm sorry." "Stop saying that, will you?! It's all right, sweetie...Please, place your delicious lips on mine again, I see you need it right now, as do I, " he murmured against the top of her head.

Cindy tiptoed, and did as told. When she broke hold, she finally had a smile to give him. "I'm so happy with you, love."

"So am I, with you...Merry Christmas." The Grinch said. Cindy giggled, and gave him yet another kiss.

"Merry Grinchmas," she teased. He chuckled in return, clutching her body against his own. "You would have gotten not ONE, but MANY Grinchmas eves, and thousands of Grinchy days for that matter...if you would have become my wife..." He gave her a secretive smile, while tracing the line of her jaw with his furry index finger.

"Are you proposing to me?" Cindy breathed, and leaned a bit closer to him. The Grinch hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Why are you hesitating?"

"I was afraid you..."

Cindy grabbed him by the shoulders. "What?"

"...would say no, and that you would be unsure...I'm not a regular who, and so I thought ... maybe your parents wouldn't approve."

"I'm sure they would approve, they like you, Grinch! They respect you." The Grinch was still unsure.

"But what IF they wouldn't approve it?!"

"They will, my dear...and if not I would have married you anyway, I am nineteen years old, and I don't need their blessing to get married to you."

"But what about you? Um...do you accept it..m-my proposal?" He gulped nervously, while staring down at her. Cindy grabbed his hands, and smiled in return.

"Yes...A thousand times yes!" She said, while warm tears ran down her cheeks. The Grinch wiped them a way with his index finger, and kissed her. Oh, how he kissed her! His lips were everywhere, they were on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her throat, her collar bone. Cindy giggled gleefully.

"Oh, you silly thing," she softly spoke, and locked eyes with him. "Merry Grinchmas," she after a while repeated. He shook his head, smiling.

"And a happy new year," he replied and kissed her once more. This time they were kissing truly, their tongues dancing. And their fingers, twining. How they loved each other, those two...the Grinch and the who.


End file.
